The Legend of Spyro: The War of the realms
by Mad Guns22
Summary: Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Some trip

**The Legend of Spyro: War of the worlds**

**Chapter 1: Some trip**

**I don't own spyro, and never will.**

**Song for part: Jennifer Lopez – Stay Together**

**My first fanfic! Hello everybody! Please Try and enjoy my fic!**

It is a beautiful Friday afternoon, the last day of the school year, a class of 20 kids, all near the age of 12, where getting ready for a snorkeling trip.

But this will be no normal trip, something both scary and strange will happen to one of these students.

"Get on the bus already! My feet are burning!" a student said

"We'll all get on the bus quicker if all of you stop pushing" the teacher said

When all the students got on the bus, the bus driver started to drive.

In the front of the bus, a kid named Chris was playing his Nintendo DS(1).

His friend, Ben was watching him.

Chris was playing Metroid(1) Prime Hunters

"Don't let Sylux(1) get you with his Shock Coil" said Ben

Just then the teacher came up to the pair

"Chris, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring your games to school?"

The teacher takes the DS from Chris

"Aww, But Mr. I was almost finished the level!" Chris said

"Well, that serves you right" the teacher replied

After 15 minutes, the bus arrived at the marina.

As Chris and Ben got of the bus the teacher said "You'll get your DS back at school and I'll look after it so it won't get wet"

"Oh fine" Thought Chris.

The marina was almost deserted

"Where is everyone?" Ben asked the teacher.

The teacher looks at his watch then said "Its 12 pm, so I think its lunchtime"

"We will have lunch on the island" He also added

"Oh that's good" Chris said

The class of students got on a small boat just big enough to fit all of the students and equipment.

After 25 minutes the boat landed on a small island off the coast of the mainland.

"Whoa, this place is smaller then I-" Chris was cut off by the teacher.

"Now everybody have a good time around the island but be careful about the rip, if it gets you your hopeless" The teacher told everybody

"Umm… what about lunch?" a student said

"When I blow my whistle lunch is ready"

"Ok then"

The class when off to different parts of the island

Ben and Chris was at the most unsafe North-west part of the island

"I wonder why this part is so unsafe." Chris asked Ben

"Yeah, the currents are not very strong here" Ben replied

"Hey look under the water!" Chris said

The pair of friends dived under water

Under the water was what looked like an under water temple

After Coming back up for air, Chris said "I see a thing that looks like a button under water I'm going to press it" Then he just dived back down

Chris went inside the under water temple Ben was outside watching

When Chris touched the button the whole temple started to shake and glow red and purple.

Ben swam really fast away from the temple as he thought it was an earth-quake.

Chris did the same thing but was unable to get out in time

Back on the beach the island was shaking like crazy Most of the class ran back on the boat the teacher drove the boat away from the island then called the roll.

He found out the 2 of his students where missing

Ben managed to make it on-board

"Ben, where's Chris?!" The teacher said in a slightly scared tone

"I don't know. We just went to the under water temple thing, he pressed a button then the whole thing started to fall around him." Ben said really quickly

All of the class where around the two, all but one

"Umm!! Look at this!" The student said

Everyone turned then there jaws just dropped

What they had seen was Chris rising into the sky with 3 pillars around him.

The pillars shot a red orange beam at Chris.

Then a bright flash of light…

The jaws of the class on the boat almost dropped to the deck.

What they are seeing is unbelievable.

It's, Chris was turned into a Red Dragon. (A/N If you want to know what this dragon looks like, it's Ash)

"Oh… …My… …God" The Teacher said

Then another flash of light…

Now the dragon is gone.

**Wow that was fun to type. I hope this story will rival DARKSTAR and other story's like that.**

**R&R Please and tell me how I have done… Oh yes I know, spyro is not in this chapter. He will be in the next chapter. Also I am ash and chris in this story.**

**(1): Copyrighted to Nintendo.**

**(This is kind of based on my snorkeling trip at the end of last year, but the dragon thing did not happen. Þ)**

**Ash and story is copyrighted to me but if you want to use some things of this story just ask me.**

**Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	2. New friends, new name and a new world

**The Legend of Spyro: The War of the Realms**

**Chapter 2: New friends, new name and a new world**

**I cannot buy spyro or any other things from it so I do not own it. Oh with last chapter, when I said Copyright to Nintendo, I meant I DO NOT own the Nintendo DS or Metroid AND I don't work for Nintendo, I hope the Clears things up a bit…**

**Song for part: I love it – Sneaky Sound System**

**Been waiting a bit, huh? I'm coming, I'm coming… Just busy with other stuff**

In the dragon realms a dragon purple in color was playing with his friends Sparks and Cynder, Sparks was a dragonfly and brother of spyro and Cynder was a really good friend of spyro after saving her life 2 times to date.

The trio of friends where playing Tag and Spyro was 'it'.

"You're never going to get me this time spyro!" Sparks said to Spyro

"Oh we'll see about that!" Spyro said back

Sparks was nothing compared to Spyro's speed.

Spyro tackled Sparks to the ground by accident.

"Oops! Sorry!" Spyro said

"No problem" Sparks said as he got up off the ground

Suddenly a big flash lit up the dusk sky.

Then a red dragon came out of nowhere was falling a high speed towards the trio of friends.

Spyro did not know about this.

Cynder and spark was running.

Spyro thought they where still playing around.

Then the red dragon hit the ground near Spyro.

Spyro was send skidding into a tree by the impact.

"What the hell was that?" Spyro said

Cynder was running to Spyro and said "Spyro are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, but what was that?"

"Spyro, Cynder come and look at this," Sparks said

Spyro and Cynder ran to the hole in the ground.

The red dragon was getting up out of the ground.

"Oh… where am I?" the dragon said

"He… he's alive" Sparks said

"Sparks…" Spyro said

"Ahh?! Who are you guys? The dragon said

"What? Don't you know who we are?"

"Um… No, and I never met dragons before"

Spyro, Sparks and Cynder where very confused

"Last time I remembered was I was a human," The red dragon said after checking his body

"So you don't have a name?" Spyro said

"I can't remember my name"

"Ok… I think we'll need to see the guardians about this,"

"Guardians?"

"I'll talk to you about it later"

"Um… Its getting dark, lets get back to the temple" Cynder said

"2 things, One: Where is the temple, and two: who are you guys anyway?" the dragon said

"Oh Sorry, I'm Spyro, she's Cynder and the dragonfly is my brother, Sparks" Spyro said to the red dragon

"Wait, how is a dragonfly your brother?" the red dragon said

"Long story, I don't want to talk about it"

Spyro, Cynder, Sparks and the red dragon headed off to a big temple

"Wow, this place is big." The dragon said

"Come and meet the 4 Guardians" spyro said

"Oh at last…"

Spyro leaded the red dragon to a room with a pool of green water; it around the pool was four big dragons

"Spyro where have you been? Who is this?" A big red dragon said

"Ignitus, I found this dragon- well he kind of found us," Spyro said

"I don't trust this dragon," said a big green dragon

"Oh Terrador, your trust for other dragons you have never met before is extremely-" a yellow dragon said very fast

"Hey Volteer? How about you stop using big words?" Sparks said interrupting

"Um… I don't know what's going on here," The small red dragon said

"Oh that big red dragon is Ignitus, The blue dragon is Cyril, The yellow dragon is Volteer and the green one is Terrador." Spyro said to the small red dragon.

"Well that clears up something's up…" The red dragon said

"…Now lets not start world war 3"

"World war 3?" Sparks said asking the red dragon

After all the dragons had a chat and all that, other stuff you do when you met someone new…

…Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Spyro, Sparks and Cynder decided to call the small red dragon Ash.

"Ash? Is that the best name you can think of?" Ash Complained

"There are no other fire dragon name other then ash," Ignitus said

"Oh… fine!"

"Now, you'll need some sleep, dragons your age can't stay up late or you will not have enough energy for tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Ash, since you do not know the ways of a dragon I will have to teach you tomorrow, and the dark master will come hunting for any dragon he can lay his claws on."

"The Dark Master?"

"The Chronicler will tell you more about that," Spyro said

"I have not met the Chronicler yet…," Ignitus said to spyro

"…Nevertheless, young dragons, you must get some sleep" Ignitus said to the young dragons

"I'm not complaining about that," Ash said

[Song for part: Same song as before, but fading out

Spyro, Ash, Cynder and Sparks all headed to a cave with sheets of hay in it, just outside the temple

"Is this how dragons sleep?" Ash said

"Yes, don't you like it?" Spyro replied

"No, no… it's ok…"

Spyro and Cynder slept near each other and sparks and Ash slept on there own.

"I still don't trust Him," Terrador said outside the cave.

**Mad guns: That felt short… what will Terrador try to do? kill ash? **_**Nah…**__**but still…**_** like to that Cynder story I recently… **_**nah**_**… I better not make Ignitus evil… **_**but still**_**…**

**Spyro: **_**WHAT?!**_** Are you planning to make Ignitus evil? I will kill you!**

**Ash: Messing with the author is not the best thing to do…**

**Terrador: I agree**

**Sparks: Same here**

**Mad guns: Spyro, I can do any thing I want, this is my story **

**Spyro: Then I'm not working for you**

**Cynder: Spyro, What got into you?**

**Spyro: Nothing, sorry mad guns…**

**Mad Guns: Its nothing, anyway, back to work! I will be back; I am just busy with Youtube videos… "Stick Figures on crack 2" is ready! YAY! At last…**

**Spyro: Youtube? Where is that?**

**Mad Guns: Internet, spyro… I'll show you soon**

**[READ ANE REVIEW! NOW! Yes that it, press the button down there… the blue "go" button down here.**

**[Down here somewhere…**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**The Legend of Spyro: The War of the Realms**

**Chapter 3: Training**

**Um… do I have to keep saying this in every chapter? I don't own anything in the story except the storyline and Ash, at the moment…**

**Song for part: UFO – Sneaky sound system**

**ARGH! School is coming back! That will slow the rate of my stories! My birthday is on the 22****nd**** so yeah… I know it's a short gap with CH 2 and 3… CH 4 will take more time…Let's go**

Dawn… The start of the day, but for ash the start of training.

"Ash, wake up…" spyro said to ash

"Not- not now… 5 more minutes" ash said still half asleep

Spyro was thinking, and then he thought of a cheeky way to wake him up

Spyro used his flame breath on ash's tail

"AAhhh! Put it out! Put it out!" Ash said running around the cave

Spyro was rolling on the ground laughing

Ash jumped into a pond near the cave to put the fire on his tail out

"You enjoyed that?" Spyro said trying to stop laughing

"no… that hurt!" ash said

"anyway, we better get to the temple"

"Great," Ash said getting out of the pond

Ash and spyro went into the temple where Ignitus was waiting

"Enjoyed your sleep ash?" he said

"No, thanks to spyro" ash replied

"Spyro, go do, what ever you do in your free time ok?" Ignitus said to spyro

"Ok" Spyro said before going off to find Cynder

"Ash, Your training will start now"

Ignitus and ash went in to a room with a big statue in it

The statue lowed into the ground, then a stone door closed on top of it

"Wow…" ash said

"Ash, To the looks of it you're a fire dragon right?" Ignitus said

"I think so"

"So you will be able to blow fire"

"How?"

"take a deep breath… "

Ash took a deep breath

"…then breathe out!"

Ash breathed out fire

"Oh cool!" ash said

"Well done young dragon…"

"… but just breathing fire won't protect you much is your enemies that as armor, dragons can use melee too"

Just then, three dummies appeared around ash and headed to attack him

"Don't be scared Ash, hit the dummies with your horns on your head"

Ash attacked the dummies and destroyed all three of them but was hit by one of the dummies weapons, the strike from the weapon cut through his scales and was bleeding.

"Ash, you must also learn to dodge enemy attacks at strike from behind."

Then 5 dummies appeared, all with weapons

Ash dodge most of the attacks and attacked each from behind, then there was 1 dummy left, ash charged for head on but was struck on the forehead with the sword

Ash skidded into the other end of the room; he looked at Ignitus, and then blacked out.

25 minutes later…

Ash opened his eyes at raised his head

"What happened?" said ash

"Ash, charging into enemies isn't a good idea; they will be able to strike you if you do so" Ignitus said

"Ok… I'll keep that in mind…" ash said

"…hey how did my wounds heal so fast?"

"Dragon first aid works wonders; even I don't know how it works"

"Oh… cool"

"That ends of combat training now, but now for more general things."

"Like?"

"How to behave like a dragon"

"Ugh…"

"Ha-ha, just joking"

After general training all the dragons met up in the room with the pool of water in it.

"Ok, spyro, it's your turn for scout, but remember, if you see the dark master, run, your not ready to face him yet"

"Yes sir" spyro said before flying off

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time: 21:00

Location: Woody Island, QLD, Australia

The CIA and all secret agency's are all over the island due to the reports of a 13-year-old boy being turned into a dragon then disappearing. Video images of the teacher's camera show this was not a fake. Nevertheless, they found out how to work the teleport with out being turned into a dragon, the army's best will move into the teleport and explore the other world.

The images are being flashed all over the world.

The army is moving in to explore and setup camp.

XXXXXXXXX

**Oh yay! Some fighting will come, but I think I might raise the rating to M.**

**Ohhh… The battle as begun!**

**I know I know, I like "Sneaky sound System"!**

**Well who gives a ding-dong? Boo-frickety-who?!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The war begins…

**The Legend of Spyro: The War of the Realms**

**Chapter 4: The war begins…**

**Song for part: UFO – Sneaky sound system**

"**Do I have to? I'm getting lazy! My story will get crap if I get lazy…**

**Stupid lazyness. . , Man, my timetable is REALLY stuffed up… anyway, to the story!" **

Spyro was flying above a jungle he normally checks when he's scout for the week.

Normally nothing there but this time…

He found a strange clearing, which was not there last week.

He was just about to land then he seen it, a big group of humans, around 100 of them, where setting up tents. Then, spyro seen it coming but was unable to dodge it, a net was fired at spyro bringing him out of the sky and falling to the ground where the humans were.

Spyro was trying to cut himself free but was shot with something, and then he blacked out.

XXXXXXX

Time: 07:16 PM dragon time, 30 Minutes after Spyro's disappearance

Location: Dragon Temple

"Where's Spyro? He is must of been back now," Ignitus said

"I think we better search for him with the pool of visions" Cyril said

The 4 guardians looked into the pool for just one minute then where shocked

What they are seeing is:

XXXXXX

Channel 6 news report update

"I'm reporting live from woody island, What the army have found is unbelievable, reports say that they have trapped a purple dragon and are taking it to the top secret only know as area 7 Some where in the U.S.A…"

"…Details of this dragon will not be released until later this year…"

"…It also believed that there is more then one dragon in the other world…"

"…woody island will be turned into a restricted area as of 12:00 pm tomorrow…"

"…Steve Decarlo, channel 6 news."

XXXXXX

"This is bad…" Ignitus said

"…Wake ash, we will need to rescue spyro"

"But we've never traveled to the human realm before" Terrador said

"Spyro said ash was a human before so he might know something about the realm"

XXXXX

A bright flash lit up the room waking up ash, as he got up he looked around the room to find spyro, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and Cynder all chained to a wall

Ash ran to spyro and said "spyro, What's happening?"

"I don't know" he replied

Ash noted the wounds on Spyro's body

"What happened?"

Then the door opened, a man with a white shirt, white pants and a orange jacket walked in

The man was holding a shiny silver gun

Ash growled at the man as he walked up to ash. He stopped of a moment the kicked ash sending him flying to the wall the other dragons are chained to, there was one more chain on the wall, then man chained up ash and walked to spyro.

The man aimed the gun at spyro, and pulled the trigger

There was a loud bang and spyro fell down breathing heavy, and gasping for air, then he closed his eyes. Blood was slowly coming from where the bullet hit him.

"SPYRO!" Ash and Cynder yelled

But he didn't reply.

Then he walked to Ignites and fired at him several times. Ignites growled then fell down, Dead.

Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador also met the same faith.

Now its only cynder and ash left alive.

Ash was about to be shot.

"You thought you have got away from us, did you?"

Ash looked at the barrel of the gun; the man pulled the trigger…

XXXXX

"Ash, Wake up, we need your help" Cyril

"Hmm? What? Ash said half asleep

"Spyro as been trapped"

At that moment ash jumped up.

"Trapped!?"

Ash woke up cynder and sparks

"Spyro trapped?!" sparks said

"Oh no" Cynder said

"We will need everyone to find him…" Cyril said

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" Ash said

"Let's go"

All of the dragons left the temple and headed to where spyro was last Seen

Then the dragons where above the camp, the men where firing on them

As the dragons descended, the dragons where attacking them, Ignitus firing fire balls, Volteer using his volt beam, Cyril using his ice bombs, Terrador used his earth shot, Cynder used fire balls too, same with ash. (A/N I know, some of the attacks are not in the game, is something I made up only the guardians know)

In the heat of the battle, ash was hit in the leg making him yell out in pain, since it is his first time he has been hurt since being turned into a dragon.

"Get back!" Ignitus yelled to the other dragons, so they did to see Ignitus do is fury attack

The attack wiped out all the men

The dragon landed at the destroyed camp to find a blue wall of energy

"Ash, you've been hit, do you-" Ignitus try to say, but was cut off

Ash, pulled to bullet out of his leg making him yell out in pain again.

"Are you ok young dragon?" Ignitus said

"Yes, and How did you do that?" ash said to Ignitus

"Ash, it's called a fury attack, it is different from dragon to dragon, you will learn it soon" he replied

"Ignitus, once we pass through this gate, we'll be showered with bullets, and, one of us might not make it…"

"I understand, ash, face your fears and push on"

"Right, ready everyone?"

"Yes" was the reply before all of the dragons flew into the wall of blue energy

**What will happen? Will someone die early in the fic?** **Answer: no, but I haven't made up my mind about the combat, as you can see I suck in telling you about combat, T-M-H-B77 you might need to help me next chap, try to add your spice into my story… **

**Oh, with the OC fusion story… ASH DOSEN'T PICK ON GRILS! If so, not cynder, I want it so that ash tries to take cynder from spyro, since his is partly a shadow/dark dragon himself. (LOL! I want to see that! ) **

**[Um… R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: New Allies, New enemies

**The Legend of Spyro: The War of the Realms**

**Chapter 5: New Allies, New enemies **

**Song for part:** **Pulverturm V 2.0 [Eric Smax and Thomas Gold Remix – Eniac Ft. Niels Van Gogh**

**You know the disclaimer; I don't own any thing in this story apart from Ash, the storyline, all locations that are not real and anything from Crysis**

**A****rgh! My birthday is soon! 1 week later school starts , I might suspend this story till' the next school holidays. You know how school takes up almost all your free time?**

**Stuff school! You even can't even go on Runescape on the school computers, (Damn you Australian government) not that I like Runescape, it's that there's NO games that are fun on the computers. Anyway enough about my school to the story!**

Time: 03:25

Location: Woody Island, QLD, Australia.

As the dragons got out of the portal, they thought they would be showed with bullets, but no.

The island was just deserted

"Hey wait, where is everyone?" ash asked

"…Oh."

"The army locked down the island."

"Dose that mean the there's no one on the island…?" Cynder asked

"I think so" ash replied

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time: 03:36

Location: 20 clicks east of woody island, QLD, Australia.

High above the sea a military drop plane was flying above the sea.

PLIOT: "Command this is SkyChief, we're at angels 25 bearing west. We're getting some radar interference. Looks like an electrical storm brewing."

COMMAND: "That's a negative, SkyChief. Nothing on our side, skies are clear, over"

PLIOT: "Roger, command. Must be a malfunction. ETA drop zone three minuets."

In the back of the plane…

A group of five Special Forces men, with are in special suits, with look like the sylux suit from Metroid prime hunters, is getting ready for the drop onto Woody Island.

All of the men have code names.

JESTER: "Hey, Nomad, wake up"

Nomad nodded a yes

PROPHET: "Ok, listen up, Gentlemen Intel reports a significant military Presence around the island… The Army can't know we're here."

PSYCHO: "They won't even know what hit 'em." Psycho said preparing his gun.

PROPHET: "Can it, Psycho, Pay attention. This is a covert operation. We're not at war there.

PSYCHO: "Not yet."

JESTER: "Prophet, do we even know this guy is alive?"

PROPHET: "That's what we're here to find out. We last had contact with the island's Defence network 1 day ago, it reported about these reports of a young civilian getting turned into a dragon of some kind when East Australian Military locked down the island. We need to get this kid, or dragon if the reports are true."

PILOT: "Raptor team, we are beginning approach. Stand by for green.

PROPHET: Alright. Gear up, masks on.

All of the team put on masks that look like Sylux's helmet

All of the displays show health, armor energy, ammo and a map of your surrounding area. (Of 50 meters)

All suits are equipped with radio communication as well.

The stat for the entire group was:

HEALTH: 100

ARMOR: 100

AMMO 40/400 (The gun they where using was a FY71)

PROPHET: "Once we clear the plane, form up on me."

The door at back of the plane open up

PILOT: Green in 5…4…3…2…1

Then a red light above the door turned green.

PROPHET: Go! Go! GO!

One by one, the men jumped from the plane.

PROPHET: "See you guys at the LZ" Prophet said over the radio

AZTEC: "So, JSOC's got us chasing Kids now? This'll be easy."

JESTER: "I wonder what he did to bring all of us here? "

AZTEC: "whatever…"

PROPHET: "Lock it up, Team, Stay focused. We've got limited Intel going in. Op Com's Bein' moved to the USS constitution. Until they're five-by-five were on our own."

PROPHET: "Chute's on my command… Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dragons on the ground where looking around the place, still close to each other in case they encounter trouble. Then they came up to an area lit up by a stick glowing brightly.

"Ash, what dose this mean?" Ignitus asked Ash

"I don't know, I can mean anything" Ash replied

Ash looked up and seen the group coming in.

"Take cover!" he yelled

The other dragons looked up and ran for cover

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AZTEC: "I see something down there…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ignitus, fire a fire ball at them to distract them" ash said to Ignitus

"Ok" he replied then fire a fireball to the group of men

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JESTER: "what the hell...? You see that?

PSYCHO: "Nomad's hit!"

JESTER: "He lost his chute!"

NOMAD: "My Chute's gone! My damn Chute's gone!"

PROPHET: "Keep it together kid, you're over water. Your suit should absorb the impact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got one!" Ash said

"Yes, but the others are still up" Ignitus said

The men landed

They looked around for anyone and seen some bushes move.

JESTER: "I see something"

He pointed his gun at the bush and was about to fire, but then ash jumped at the man trying to stop him from shooting Cynder. Ash knocked the man to the ground. But was picked up be another man.

JESTER: "What is that thing?"

PSYCHO: "It looks like… oh my god, it's a dragon"

AZTEC: "What? Dragons don't exist"

PSYCHO: "Well there's one right in front of you"

NOMAD: "What's happing? What did you guys find?"

AZTEC: "Nomad, I think we just found a dragon"

PROPHET: "Nomad, make your way to the LZ"

2 minutes later

"Let go of me, please" Ash said to the man holding him

PSYCHO: "It can speak!"

Ash: "Haven't you seen a dragon before?"

PROPHET: "Uh… no"

Then the rest of the dragons came out of the bushes.

"What taken you guys?!" Ash complained to the rest of the dragons

"You know these guys?" Aztec said to the dragon

"Yep, meet my dragon friends, the large red dragon is Ignitus, the yellow dragon is Volteer, The blue one is Cyril, the green one is Terrador, The smaller black dragon is Cynder, and I'm ash."

"Ok, so Ash, do you know anything about this kid getting turned into a dragon?" Prophet said

"Kid getting turned into a dragon? That's me!" Ash replied

"…And who are you guys?"

"We are the Special Forces, we have been sent to this island to find the kid, that turns out to be you"

Then helicopters started to fly overhead.

"Crap! They found us!" Nomad said

"SkyChief, we need a ride out of here, NOW," Prophet said over the radio

"Copy prophet, get to the landing site 10 clicks inland, transmitting the co-ordinates now."

"How are we going to get there with out being killed?" Cynder asked

Then ash had an idea

"There's only 5 of you right?"

"Yes, there is" Prophet replied

"Then we can take you there"

"How?" Nomad asked

"Oh, by riding us"

"Cynder and I will have to pull someone there"

"You can pull me" Nomad said

The team was riding the dragons.

"Are you guys ready?" Ignitus asked the men

"Yes we are ready" Prophet

"Hang on!"

Then the dragons split up, being guided by the men that are riding them

The men fired on following helicopters, as the dragon they are riding concentrated on flying.

Eventually they all got to the airstrip

"Quick get onboard!" Nomad said to the dragons

"Pilot, Get us out of here now!!" Prophet yelled to the pilot

"Copy that."

As the plane took off fighter jet where getting ready to take off

"You dragons get to the back and fire fireballs at the incoming missiles!" Jester said to the dragons

"Yes sir!" ash said

As like last time Ignitus firing fire balls, Volteer using his volt beam, Cyril using his ice bombs, Terrador used his earth shot, Cynder used fire balls too, same with ash.

"If any of them missiles hit us we are done for!" Jester said firing his Rocket launcher at the incoming jets

It was an intense five minuets but they finally got away.

"Good work you guys," Nomad said coming into the part of the plane the dragons where on.

"Nomad, we are looking for a friend that's as been kidnapped by the army." Ash said to nomad

"What's his name?" Nomad replied

"Spyro."

"Spyro? I've heard of him before, he's going to be used for an experiment at 16:00 hours in 3 days time"

"3 days?"

"Yes, he might be killed after experiment is finished"

"Who is he held by?"

"Let me check" Nomad said turning to a computer.

16 minuets later

"There! I hacked into the USA Security Network. I'm still searching for spyro…"

5 minuets later

"Ash, He is being held by the ISC or 'International Security Corps', they are the most hated security agents in the entire world, hey have roots in the USA, Russia, The UK, France, Germany, and Australia."

"Where's is he held at?"

"Area 7, USA."

"This is going to be hard,"

"But with the help from us we'll find him easy,"

"So let's do it!"

"But, you'll have to help us first."

"First we'll go to base in Thailand to prepare and take a brake."

"Then we'll prepare for a heavy mission, that will need all of the fire power we can get"

"More war?"

"Yes, sorry"

"If this is for spyro,"

"Now get some sleep, I'll wake you when we land"

"That's in 7 hours right?"

"Yes…"

"…How do you know?"

"I've traveled to Thailand many times before"

"Good anyway, Go get some sleep"

**Mad Guns: Yes! I feel big here, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Coz I'm going to be busy! Ash, Want cookies?**

**Ash: "Yay!"**

**Nomad: Uh mad guns, stop tormenting your OC's**

**Ash: But I want a cookie…**

**Mad guns: here!**

**give's a cookie to Ash**

**Ash: Hooray!**

**Cynder: so mad guns, are you going to talk to EA about the Crysis thing?**

**Mad guns: no need, anyway, time to visit Thailand! Oh, yes.**

**[R&R**


	6. NOTE

NOTE: THIS FIC AS BEEN FULLY DISCONTINUED I'm sorry, But i had to stop all work, The reson for this is my computer screen as stuffed up big time... and i'm unable to get any work done whatsoever. But however, I'm helping Caz with his work... and im giving you secret info for a upcoming fic: Project purple... thats all i'm giving away so far. anyway, in order to make me lift this i'd need to spend so money (which i'm not going to do) to buy myself a new screen. The only way i got this up was thanks to my DS... Thanks and good luck to your fics everyone! 


End file.
